1,000 Questions!
by Shatsui
Summary: Kagome get very hyper and starts to ask Inuyasha differant Questions. But what happens when Inuyasha also becomes Hyper and they both bug all of the Inuyasha crew? Find out! Chap 8 up! R&R please! Thanks! ;)
1. Kagome gone mad!

1,000 questions!  
  
A/N: The fic you are reading right now is how my sister acts around me every day.  
  
So I am quite like Inuyasha is and she, Kagome! Lol! Is quite funny! I hope   
  
that you enjoy it!  
  
_______________________________  
  
Author: Shatsui Ukami Shi-shi  
  
(Hot wolf #7)  
  
Type: Annoying, humor.  
  
WARNING: May cause dizziness!  
  
______________________________  
  
"It Starts...."  
  
__________________  
  
Kagome just got through the well and has a curiosity lightning bolt just strike her mind.  
  
(A/N: Ok, imagine a lightning bolt hit you strait on the head.....scary, ne?)  
  
She began waking to the last camp site she was at, when a familiar hanyou jumped right in front  
  
of her.   
  
Inuyasha: *puts hand on her shoulders and shakes lightly* Where have you been wench?  
  
Kagome: *off in her own little world suddenly asks him* Do you have friends in high places?  
  
Inuyasha: *stares at her very confused* Wha?  
  
Kagome: I have some. One lives on Cloud 9. *Puts finger on chin, and begins tapping it*  
  
What if I blew up right now?  
  
(A/N:My younger sister made up that fraze, the rest is all me and stuff.)  
  
Inuyasha shuddered at the thought  
  
Kagome: What would happen if Kikyo were alive? But them Naraku killed her again?  
  
*begins to look serious, and Inuyasha puts hands off her shoulders* But he couldn't kill  
  
her 'again' because if she were alive then that would meen that he didn't kill her in  
  
the first place.  
  
Inuyasha: Hmm??????????????????????????????!  
  
Kagome: What if the sky gave way and the sun flew down and killed us all?  
  
Inuyasha is getting worried  
  
Kagome: How many cups of sugar does it take to get to the moon? Why is grass green?  
  
*Very quickly looks strait at Inuyasha in the eyes* How many ducks could it take  
  
to peel an orange?!  
  
Inuyasha: O.O  
  
Kagome: *paces back and forth, waving her hand around* Would a chocolate chip cookie still  
  
be called a chocolate chip cookie if the cookie was made of raisin bread?  
  
Inuyasha gapes very worried  
  
Kagome: Can fish sing? Probly if fishy friend language. But dat is not dee point!  
  
Inuyasha...getting scared now  
  
Kagome: Ya know what?  
  
Inuyasha: uhh....what......?  
  
Kagome: I think I am going to 'SIT' down...  
  
(BAAAAAANG!!!)  
  
Kagome: * on the ground cross-legged, and stares at Inuyasha* Inuyasha? What are you doing in a crevice, in the ground?  
  
Inuyasha: I don't know Kagome....who was the queen of England?  
  
Kagome: Ooh! I know this! It was on 'Jeopardy' once! *bounces fists up and down on her knees one at a time, humming the Jeopardy theme song.*  
  
Inuyasha: *cocks head and raises and eyebrow*  
  
Kagome: QUEEN ELIZABETH!!!!!.............................is there a 1st 2nd and 3rd Queen Elizabeth Inuyasha?......  
  
Inuyasha stares.....  
  
Inuyasha: Uhhhhh.....  
  
Kagome: How do you peel an apple with know hands? why do people have two legs and not 5?  
  
Peter Piper picked a peck of pickle peppers! How many Pickle peppers did peter piper pick?  
  
Inuyasha just stares at her sorta feeling like he should leave   
  
Kagome: How much candy can a dog hanyou eat?  
  
Inuyasha: Al-  
  
Kagome: NONE! Dogs get sick on candy! Why do you look all scared like? WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF A COUGAR JUMPED OUT FROM THE WOODS RIGHT NOW AND ATTACKED US!!!!!!???????????????  
  
Inuyasha looks around cautiously  
  
Kagome: 1 3 4 5 6 7 9! Witch numbers are missing? *She said bouncing up and down*  
  
Inuyasha: ahhhhhhhh...................  
  
Kagome: 2 and 8!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey Inu-chan.....*she ducked down a little and whispered* why didn't the chicken cross the road?  
  
Inuyasha: *decides to play along for a little while* I donno...why?  
  
Kagome: Because he didn't want to end up like the chicken that attempted to cross the road before that got runned over by a car..............BOO YAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha jumps back in surprise  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, why do you look weird? and why are you shivering? and why are you looking at me that way? and why are you walking closer? and where did you find that sack? *bang* and rhy rid it sudrenrey gret sro dark? *mumble, mumble, mumble*  
  
Inuyasha with a very large sack over his back, walks towards Kaede's village  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Before Inuyasha was at Kaede's village, Kagome jumped out of the bag)  
  
Inuyasha falls backwords  
  
Kagome: AH! FRESH AIR! Do you like fresh air Inuyasha? Why did you put a sack over me? -sit sit sit- How many stars are in space? It there really life on mars?  
  
Bang bang bang  
  
(A/N: Just to let you know, Kagome is VERY hyper right now and is talking very, very, very, fast!)  
  
Inuyasha gets up from his sits  
  
Inuyasha: Ka-GO-ME!  
  
Kagome: Thats m' name! don't where it out! Then again, who 'would' wanna where something with my name all over it?  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Kagome's time*  
  
Hojo walks to school with his friend.  
  
Hojo: So what do ya think?  
  
Friend #1: Uhhh...  
  
Friend #2: Where DID you get a shirt like that?  
  
Hojo: I made it! I hope Kagome likes it!  
  
Close up of Hojo's shirt   
  
It says, (A/N: I'll give you ONE guess....) ..................kagome kagome kagome kagome kagome kagome kagome kagome kagome kagome alllllllllllllll over. And on the back is a heart saying, _I LOVE KAGOME_  
  
Kagome: *comes from outa nowhere* :( *Hits Hojo on the head 29 times* You jerk.....I-I think you are the stupidest guy in the worl- no, make that the whole UNIVERSE!!! *poof*  
  
Friend 1 and 2: *On the floor laugh their heads off* (A/N: Me: *waves* Bye bye heads!)  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Inuyasha's time*  
  
Kagome: *poof!* That was FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! F, is for friends who do stuff together! U, is for You and ME! N, is for anywhere and anytime at all!  
  
Strange voices: Here in Feudal Japan!  
  
Kagome: *Runs in circles* Inuyasha guess what!?  
  
Inuyasha: whaaaa~aaaat.......  
  
Kagome: *Stops running and runs up to Inuyasha.* I gotta ask you a question....  
  
Inuyasha: What.....  
  
Kagome: Promise you'll answer RIGHT away? *leans head closer*  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah yeah....feh....  
  
Kagome: Doyouloveme?  
  
Inuyasha: Ye- *slaps hand over mouth*  
  
Kagome: That was a yes.....  
  
Inuyasha: *blushes deeply* Uhhh.....yeah?  
  
Kagome: I love ya too!  
  
Inuyasha stares at kagome and kisses her  
  
After the kiss is done, Kagome has an idea....  
  
Kagome: Lets go bug Miroku, Songo and Shippo....  
  
Inuyasha: *Snickers*....ok.....  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
A/N: So what did ya think?! Was is funny? Weird? stupid? ANNOOOOOOOOOYING???????  
  
I think it was pretty funny, but not the kind of funny that you would burst out laughing type of thing. Soooooo......tell me if there should be a sequel!  
  
  
  
Inuyasha: What kind of crap was that?  
  
Kagome: I think it was pretty good! But Now my mouth hurts from talking  
  
so much......  
  
Inuyasha: .................What is going to happen to Songo, Miroku, and Shippo?????  
  
  
  
Me: Well....it all depends if the audience wants a sequel or not!  
  
Inuyasha: FEH!  
  
Kagome: WHAT WILL HAPPEN!!!!!??????  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
Please Review!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~Shatsui 


	2. Dude and Dudett!

1,000 Questions part 2!   
  
A/N: That you for reviewing! I know now that people want another chapter! This is going to be the chap where they bug   
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo! Inuyasha and Kagome will give you all the people that they want to annoy at the end of every   
  
Chapter! SO read carefully! lol! Enjoy!   
  
_______________________________________________________________________   
  
Disclaimer: I do not OWN Inuyasha and co. I just want to mess with them for a while.......ok so make that a long while.   
  
~~~~   
  
~Last time~   
  
Kagome: Lets go bug Miroku, Songo and Shippo....   
  
Inuyasha: *Snickers*....ok.....   
  
-----   
  
Me: Well....it all depends if the audience wants a sequel or not!   
  
Inuyasha: FEH!   
  
Kagome: WHAT WILL HAPPEN!!!!!??????   
  
-------   
  
~ Now~   
  
___________________________   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome make sure to drink a little to much caffeinated coffee, and are off to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo!   
  
Inuyasha: *peeks inside of Kaede's hut then slams the door* Their in there Kagome....   
  
Kagome: *Snicker....* Perfect.....hehehehehehhehehehe..*says Hehehe while ducking behind a bush*   
  
They both whistle while walking in the hut and everybody stares at them.....almost with worry in there eyes.....   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
-People inside the hut-   
  
Miroku   
  
Sango   
  
Shippo   
  
Keilala   
  
Kaede (obviously)   
  
and........KOGA?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!????!?!?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Kagome: Hello all!   
  
Inuyasha: Yes! It really is nice to see all you CHAPS again! *snicker*   
  
Kagome: *giggle, snicker* How AAAAAAAAAAARE you UUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLL?   
  
Sango: I-Inuyasha? K-K-Kagome? A-are you guys o-kay?   
  
Miroku: Y-yeah, what she said...   
  
Shippo: I bet Inuyasha made Kagome his MIND SLAVE and is now controlling her telepathically!!!!!!   
  
All: ....................................................   
  
Shippo: Well a Kit can dream can't he?   
  
Kagome: Kaede? Can I and Inuyasha look in....HERE? *looks quickly towards a cabinet that says in bold letters, 'YE WHO OPENS   
  
THIS SHALL SUFFER DEARLY'*   
  
Kaede: Nay child! Does Ye not see the sign Thou hast put upon the door?!   
  
Kagome: That ain't know door....   
  
Koga: What's up with them?   
  
Sango: Dunno *waves hand in front of Kagome and Inuyasha's faces*   
  
Shippo: I TOLD YOU! Inuyasha's a PSYCHIC!!!!   
  
All: *GASP*   
  
Miroku: But...how can this be possible?????   
  
Kagome: *slowly, and ear straining* why does a bird fly but a chicken can't?   
  
Inuyasha: *Says a bit louder but is still slow* Because Chickens are related to Miroku....   
  
Both IY and Kag: *snickers loudly* BLWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!! *Clutches stomachs*   
  
Miroku: *Tear bells* That's not to nice....   
  
Sango: Yeah! Take it back!   
  
Miroku: Oh, so there IS some feelings for me then?   
  
Sango: *blushes* No! I jut thought that that was mean to say!   
  
Kagome: Who wants some ENTERtainment?   
  
Inuyasha: *raises hand* OOH! OOH! I DO I DO!   
  
Kagome: Ok then!   
  
Kagome: Where did HE come from?   
  
Inuyasha: *cocks head* Potato chips?   
  
Sesshomaru: Give me the Tetsusaiga! *thrashes claws every where*   
  
Inuyasha: Sorry, sorry my dear dear brother, but I am not authorized to do so...   
  
Sesshomaru: *Grabs me and says* You are the AUTHOR so YOU must be AUTHORIZED am I right or am I not?   
  
Me: Not....   
  
Me: I MAY be the 'AUTHOR' of this STORY-   
  
Kagome: This is a story?   
  
Inuyasha: Wheres the book?   
  
Me: Ahh....y-ya know, I'm just gonna make like a tree, and uh.....leave...*DASH*   
  
Kagome: Now time for that entertainment! *snaps fingers*   
  
Inuyasha: Oh! KAMI-SAMA!   
  
Kagome: What?   
  
Inuyasha: MY VOCAL CORDS!   
  
Kagome: *shock* Whats wrong with them?!   
  
Inuyasha: I need to SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!   
  
Kagome: *!* GREAT IDEA!!!! *singing tone* I shall get the stage!   
  
and Koga!   
  
Inuyasha: Now the song we shall- *beep beep beep!* Oh, uh, sorry I gotta take this.....*bip!* 'Yello?.....uh huh?.....   
  
Uh huh...........................................Sorry you are defiantly not worth my time....*boop*   
  
Kagome: Who was that?   
  
Inuyasha: A recording for some over-due books from the library I got.   
  
Kagome: You read?!   
  
Inuyasha: Of COURSE not!   
  
Kagome: .....then why did you get the books?   
  
Inuyasha: They were stupid books so I ripped 'em up!   
  
Kagome: How many did you rent?   
  
Inuyasha: *counts on fingers* About, I THINK, at LEAST 582,000.....   
  
Kagome: That has to be HALF the liberary!   
  
Inuyasha: No, it was only the whole thing....   
  
________________________________________-)SILENCE(-_________________________________________   
  
Inuyasha: ahem, WELL THEN! Put your hands together for us! The Youkai Avengers!!!   
  
All: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOO!!!!   
  
Song-   
  
All day   
  
Staring at the ceiling making   
  
Friends with shadows on my wall   
  
All night   
  
I'm hearing voices telling me   
  
That I should get some sleep   
  
Because tomorrow might be good   
  
For something   
  
Hold on   
  
I'm feeling like I'm headed for a   
  
Breakdown   
  
I don't know why   
  
(chorus)   
  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell   
  
I know right now you can't tell   
  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see   
  
A different side of me   
  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired   
  
I know right now you don't care   
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me   
  
And how I used to be   
  
See me   
  
Talking to myself in public   
  
And dodging glances on the train   
  
I know   
  
I know they've all been talking 'bout me   
  
I can hear them whisper   
  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong   
  
With me   
  
Out of all the hours thinking   
  
Somehow   
  
I've lost my mind   
  
(chorus)   
  
Talking in my sleep   
  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me   
  
They'll be taking me away   
  
End song-   
  
Kagome: Woohoo! Hey Inuyasha! Whay did Frankenstein call the hospital?   
  
Inuyasha: I dunno, Why?   
  
Kagome: Because-well I don't know that one, but, I will one day!   
  
Inuyasha: *inches towards Miroku* Pst....Miroku.......I have to ask ya something....   
  
Miroku: Y-yeah? What?   
  
Inuyasha: Are you a nut case?   
  
Miroku: ?! No! Whay did you ask!?   
  
Inuyasha: Because your head is as hard as a rock.....hehehehehehehehehehe!   
  
Kagome: *bounces all over the room* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!   
  
Inuyasha: *Does many slashes in the wall* Hey! What does this look like Kagome?!   
  
Kagome: It looks like the Mouna Lisa!   
  
Inuyasha: Have you ever wondered why it was call the 'MOUN' a Lisa? And the "MOURING" Lisa?   
  
Kagome: That reminds me of somebody I know........   
  
Inuyasha: What was it again?   
  
Kagome: Something that was really dirty?   
  
Inuyasha: Something made of dirt and clay crap.....   
  
Kagome: It reminds you a little bit of.....   
  
Both IY and Kag: KIKYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
BLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!   
  
Shippo: Hey a remember episode 1 and 3? When Inuyasha thought Kagome looked like Kikyo?   
  
Sango: Yeah.....You know? She kind does look like her...but....they are two totally different people...   
  
Miroku: Or Miko's is another way to put it...   
  
Shippo: Maybe we should leave now....*Stares at the Inuyasha and Kagome Hillbilly's...*   
  
Inuyasha: HYUCK!   
  
Kagome: Knawck knawck!   
  
Inuyasha: Who thare?   
  
Kagome: Boulder!   
  
Inuyasha: Boulder WHooo?   
  
Kaogme: I'm gonna smash yer head with a boulder.   
  
Inuyasha:ehehehe! Wha-?   
  
Inuyasha: *gets up* He he ha heh aahha!   
  
Kagome: *laughs evilly* Look Inuyasha! we have GUEST!!!   
  
Inuyasha: I shall go and get the poison!   
  
Kagome: No nononononono! Not the poisen! The Micro infected antiseptic machine!   
  
Inuyasha: You meen the one that cleans you SOOO good, all your flesh is stripped from yer bones?!   
  
Kagome: Thats the one!   
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs into the forest*   
  
Inuyasha: Whats wrong with them?   
  
Kagiome: *shrug* dunno..But look! We still have Kaede, Koga, Sesshomaru, and Naraku Now! GO and fetch th-   
  
All the others: KKKKYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away*   
  
Naraku: They have gone CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Inuyasha: But don't you remember! I'm not crazy! I'm just a little unwell!   
  
Kagome: Jerks....*snicker* .....Inuyasha....we still have one guest......*giggle*   
  
Inuyasha: *looks in the hut* Oh! Yes....I....see!   
  
Inuyasha: Hey.....why is he so bright?   
  
Kagome: Maybe its- ........Inuyasha?   
  
Inuyasha: What? ....   
  
Kagome: Bad pun.....   
  
Inuyasha: I know........   
  
Jaken: Why has Sesshomaru-sama left Jaken here? Alone? I WILL KILL YOU ALL!   
  
Inuyasha: With this stick? *Snaps the staff of heads*   
  
Jaken: Awk-awk-awk-awk!!!!   
  
Kagome: Lets have a camp fire!   
  
Inuyasha: How? I broke it remember? I feel awful! Could you EVER forgive me little toady freaky dude?   
  
Kagome: Lets go catch some NARLY waves DUUUDE!!!   
  
Inuyasha: *poofs into surfer dude man outfit* TOTALLY!   
  
Kagome: LIKE DUDE!   
  
Inuyasha: Dude!   
  
Kagome: Dude!!!   
  
Inuyasha: DUUUUUUUUUUDE!   
  
Kagome: Don't you mean Dudett?   
  
Inuyasha: .......oh, uh yeah yeah thats what I meant!   
  
Kagome: Before we leave! Lets stuff Jaken in a tree!!!!   
  
Inuyasha: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!   
  
Kagome: Wanna invite our fav little miss Meek?   
  
Inuyasha: Like totally dudett!   
  
Kagome: But....won't she try and drag you to that totally hot place dude?   
  
Inuyasha: Does hell have ice water?   
  
Kagome: Nope! Guess not!   
  
Inuyasha: So? Lets GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
A/N: I heard that you all wanted a sequel! So? How did you like it?   
  
Inuyasha: Still....I think it's ALL crap....   
  
Kagome: I think it was funny! I never saw you act like a surfer dude before!   
  
Me: Well! I am going to keep writing chapters from here on now! So hope you all liked it!   
  
Inuyasha: And feel free to make ANY requests at all....it will probably make the story better...   
  
Kagome: Yup! And every once in a while, we might- ....wait...that was the Ice cream man.....sorry! 


	3. SuperMegaMicro!

A/N: Thank you for your reviews! I'm so glad you like my fictions! I know they are not the best in the world, but I still like em! Tell me what you think of this Chapter, and please, feel free to give any type of suggetions. Here is Chapter 3 of 1,000 Quetions! Enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. *sniff* sadly! -_-;;   
  
____________________________   
  
Author: Shatsui   
  
Type: May couse you to *twich* every now and then.   
  
Also, has LAODS of humor, And has very little   
  
unwanted WAFF. or as I like to call it, RMS (romantic, mushy, stuff, lol)   
  
WARNING: I'd advise Kikyo lovers to leave. NOW! All Kikyo haters, (as myself),   
  
stay as LOOOOOOONG as you'd like!! ^_______________^!!!!!   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
~Last when we left our FAVORITE little couple: Inuyasha: Dude! - Kagome: Hey wheres yer little Meek friend? - Inuyasha: You meen Creepyo? Dunno! - Kagome: Lets pay her a visit! - Inuyasha: Ok! - Kagome: But dude, won't she like, try and take you to that really hot place? - Inuyasha: Do people/Demons in hell have Ice water? - Kagome: Nope! Guess not! - Inuyasha: Then lets GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!~   
  
_____________________________   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha are all outa caffine! OH NO!! What will they do? They are going to be boring as ever! But rest assure! (whatever that meens..lol) They will still be funny, because they are way tierd from they last game, inwich make them grumpy, in wich, Inuyasha is always grumpy wich makes him really grumpy, and want to be grumpy! (ok, I just confused my self..) So they are going to be REALLLLLLY fun because its a cool kinda grumpy....WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! ahem, they are both on there way to see Kikyo! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! AHEM, they finally get to where they were headed and it was a very, dark, scary, cold, eary, type of place....there were those creepy little soul snakey farty mouny SLITHERY dudes EVERYWHERE!   
  
Kagome: Man, Kikyo must have gone shopping...   
  
Inuyasha: Yeah, and she baught stuff too...   
  
Kagome: *achoo* oops...   
  
Kikyo wakes up from her sleeping space, and looks down at Inuyasha and ......well, only Inuyasha..  
  
Kikyo: Hello.....my INU-yasha......*   
  
Kagome: wha'd she say?   
  
Inuyasha: dunno....   
  
Kagome: Kikyo, guess what?   
  
Kikyo: Go away copy, you are of no use here. *Kikyo walks up to Kagome and places her fingers on Kagome's forhead, and Kagome turns a bright glowy blue and Inuyasha can't see her anymore*   
  
Kagome: looky, I am invisable....how exiting?   
  
Kikyo: It is not supposed to be exiting fool..   
  
Inuyasha: Hey Kagome, you are gone, where did you go? *starts walking, and trips on something* huh? Whats this? *Picks up a can of SUPER DUPPER CAFFINATED SODA* Hmm......Hey Kagome, Lets drink some of this Super Dupper Caffinated Soda stuff...   
  
Kagome: Sure! I could use a good boost!   
  
They both drink it in an equel amount, and then they.....  
  
Kagome: DUDE!!! *glomp*   
  
Inuyasha: DUDETT!!! *glomp*   
  
(A/N: *sniff* I hate touchey moments! *cries*)   
  
Kikyo: What is the meening of this Inuyasha?   
  
Inuyasha: Meekyo, this is DUDETT!!   
  
Kagome: AND HE'S DUDE!!!   
  
Inuyasha: DUDETT!   
  
Kagome: DUDE!   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both glomp each other, while Kikyo can only stare..  
  
Kikyo: Inuyasha, this girl has made you become insane.   
  
Kaogme: Who is 'this girl'?   
  
Inuyasha: Yeah, she looks framiliar...   
  
Kagome: THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT!   
  
Inuyasha: DUH!   
  
..............................................................................is it quiet in here or is it just me...............................................................  
  
Kikyo: INUyasha! *glomps Inuyasha*   
  
Inuyasha: EW! EW! EW EW EW EW EW EEEEEEEEWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! I got mud on me!!!   
  
Kagome: Get out the M-M-A-M!!!!!   
  
Inuyasha: *looks deprate at the screen towards the audience* Quick! Tell me what an M-M-A-M IS!!!!!!   
  
Kagome: *blink, blink* I forgot?!   
  
Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! *Tear bells* I AM DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED!!!   
  
Kagome: No yer not! I'll Get out the 'Mega, Micro, Antiseptic, MACHINE!!!!!!   
  
Inuyasha: You meen the machine that cleans you so good is rips the flesh from yer----NOO! DON'T GET THAT OUT!!   
  
Kagome: Why not!   
  
Inuyasha: Because ITS on ME!!!   
  
Kagome: YOU MEEN THAT SCARY SUPER DEMONIC CLOWN THAT SAYS THIS FRAISE WHENEVER BALLOONS SHOW UP??!!!!!!!!! *Looks very scary with hands in front of herself and blue lines on her head,* "They all float......"   
  
Inuyasha: *all frantic like, waving arms in the air* NO! THE OTHER 'IT' THAT-   
  
Kagome: IS CLINGING ONTO YOUR SHIRT AND WON'T LET GO OF YOU BECAUSE---------------*looks down at Inuyasha's feet* IT IS BRINGING YOU TO THE DELPTHES OF----   
  
Inuyasha: YEEEEEEEES!!! NOW HURRY AND GET OUT THE SUUUUUUUUPER MEGA MICRO ANTISEPTIC MACHINE!!!   
  
Kagome: You meen the one that blows up everything!??!?!?!?!??!?!??!??!   
  
Inuyasha: YEEEES!!! NOW HURRY!!   
  
Kagome: OK!!! *drags out a very large machine that is white with sparkleys all over* WACH OUT!!   
  
Inuyasha: KAGOME WAIT! THATS YOU-   
  
The screan zooms out for you all to see the explotion but instead of an explotion.....what comes out?  
  
Inuyasha: your Pinyata..... Well, Kikyo's out of her freeky little clearing in the woods......   
  
Kagome: No, WE are.....   
  
There is candy and toy thing-ys everywhere and they are both completely coverd in it all  
  
Kagome: Well, at least there's free candy?   
  
Inuyasha: *spots a girl about the age of 7 eating some of the sweets all over the ground* Hey Kagome? Who's that?   
  
Kagome: Oh, thats just Rin, the little human girl that hangs out with your half-brother Sesshomaru, and we are on his terratory right at this very minute.....   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both stare at oneanother and then they scream...  
  
IY and KAG: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________   
  
A/N: Well, what did you think? Good, bad, weird, fun to read?   
  
Inuyasha: Keh, still needs something that I can't put my claw on.   
  
Me: Well lets see YOU type something like that!   
  
Kagome: Inuyasha be nice, Your lucky she even put you IN the story!   
  
Me: *snotty like* Yeah! I could have made Jaken od all of your parts!!!   
  
IY and Kag: .....................   
  
Me: He WOULD be a good stunt double.......for a pile a-   
  
Inuyasha: OK! Thats enough!   
  
Kagome: Thanks for reading!   
  
Just then, when the screen is about to turn black, Sesshomaru comes!  
  
Sesshie: Wait, don't I get a say in this?   
  
Me: No.   
  
Sesshie: But-   
  
Me: Nuh Uh....   
  
Sesshie: Please!!   
  
Me: I'll give you a cookie if you go away! *holds cookie (anykind) above Sesshomaru like a treat*   
  
Sesshie: FINE!   
  
Me: Please review!   
  
~Shatsui   
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V 


	4. Plans of reality

A/N: Thank you for your reviews! It doesn't really matter if I get 1 after every chap I do, because I will continue even if I get.................................................1 review after every chap! lol! Yes, for those who like Shessie, we will be seeing a LOT of him today! And maybe you might see another glance of Freekyo-I meen, Creepyo- sorry, what I meant to say was Geekyo- NO MEEKYO! NO WAIT! I'M CONFUUUUUUUUSED!!! ahem, ANYway, you will see a glance of HER. Have fun reading Chapter 4 of "1,000 Questions"!!!!   
  
___________   
  
Disclaimer: DO I have to do this ALL the time? I do n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-not! own Inuyasha....*sniff* lol   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Author: Shatsui   
  
Type: Humor (DUH!) may give you house held ideas,   
  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand....lotsa other stuff, but you'll just see, won't you?   
  
WARNING: Those who actually LIKE......that, freaky, little toad, whatever thing-y,   
  
please stand clear of this Chap! (Kami, Jaken is so weird...but GREAT when it comes to VIOLENT ACTIVATIES!!   
  
rotflol!!! )   
  
enjoy the fic!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
~Last time, Inuyasha and Kagome were.........Kagome: Well, at least there's free candy?   
  
Inuyasha: *spots a girl about the age of 7 eating some of the sweets all over the ground* Hey Kagome? Who's that?   
  
Kagome: Oh, thats just Rin, the little human girl that hangs out with your half-brother Sesshomaru, and we are on his territory right at this very minute.....   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both stare at each other and!  
  
IY and KAG: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.............what will happen next?!~   
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Rin is eating as much candy as she can, when a particularly Fluffy guy walks up to her!  
  
Sesshomaru: Rin, you know how much candy you are aloud to have, do you remember?   
  
Rin: *Mouth full of Candy* Res, Rin Knows. Sesshomaru-sama told Rin to only have two every three days.   
  
Sesshomaru: And you are having more than two pieces of candy.   
  
Rin: *swallows* Yes, Rin knows. But Rin didn't have any sweets last week. So Rin making up time!   
  
Sesshomaru: *sigh* Come Rin it time fo- *sniff....sniff, sniff, sniff* Rin, go into the castle.   
  
Rin: But-   
  
Sesshomaru: And take as much candy as possible.......Iwantsomelater. Now go.   
  
Rin: Yes Sesshomaru-sama. *Grabs as much candy as she can and runs to the castle*   
  
~~~~~~~~Meen-while~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Guess what guess what guess what!!!!??   
  
Inuyasha: WHAT WHAT WHAT WHHAAAAAAAT!!?   
  
Kagome: *takes deeeeeeeeeeeeep breathe and* Sesshomaru knows were here and sent Rin to his castle with as much of my candy as possible and now he wants to finally get Tetsusaiga, and kill us once and for aaaaaallll!!!!   
  
Inuyasha: *scratches head* How do you get all of this Information?!   
  
Kagome: Oh, it says it right here on page 201 of my script!   
  
Inuyasha: Oh.....*gets angry* hey! Why didn't I get a page with all of MY lines?!   
  
In a puff of smoke, I pop up and is staring at them both all cocky like  
  
Shatsui (Me): Because for YOU everything comes NATRUEALLY.   
  
Inuyasha: *Looks all dreamily like with cupped hands held up to the side of his face* Really????   
  
Shatsui (Me): No, I just wasn't patient enough to write them down. *looks at Inuyasha and Kagome watch* *tick, tick, tick, tick, SIT!*   
  
Inuyasha slams into the ground even though it is just a watch  
  
Shatsui (Me): WhOOPS! Looks like I gotta go! See ya! *does a peace sign and poofs away*   
  
Inuyasha: *Gets up from the 'SIT'* ......grrrrrrRRRRRRR!   
  
Kagome: That was SUCH a Kawaii WATCH! I want one!   
  
Inuyasha: *muffles a lot of bad words* KAMI! We are just SITTING around while my HALF-brother Sesshomaru is proboly working out some MARVOLISS PLAN!   
  
Kagome: *Tugs on Inuyasha's Robes* Uh, Inuyasha?   
  
Inuyasha: WHAT?!   
  
Kagome: *Puts finger on chin* I thought we were 'STANDING' around, while Sesshomaru is working on some MARVOLIZZ plan?   
  
Inuyasha: *sweat drops*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back with our, FAVORITE Fluffy friend!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Sesshomaru: *paces back and forth* Pff, Kami, I am just sitting around while my brother is probably making this MARVOLISS plan to kill me....*stops pacing* Wait....I'm standing......   
  
-with Rin-   
  
Rin is stuffing candy into lotsa little sacks  
  
Rin: *thinks* Rin will put all of the sweets into these little bags so Sesshomaru-sama can't find 'em!   
  
Then Sesshomaru walks in  
  
Sesshomaru: Rin, what are you doing with those bags?   
  
Rin: ....ummmm......Rin just....uhh.....found...some Halloween candy from a few months ago???   
  
Sesshomaru: *stares*.......Oh.......*walks out of the room*   
  
Rin: *stuffs candy in the bags faster and faster than before   
  
-back to Sesshie!-   
  
Sesshomaru: *sitting at a desk thinking of some MARVOLISS plan to kill his half sibling, and get the Tetsusaiga* ....*has little action figures that look like Inuyasha and Kagome and also has one of him, and Jaken* ....so maybe, I could get Jaken to run out at them....blow fire at them with the staff of heads...and then while they are both not looking I will GET TEH TETSUSAIGA AND JAKEN CAN KILL THEM OFF!!!! ................................................no, no, no, no, that will NEVER work......but maybe........I could....no, to drastic......what if I........no, not in a million months....   
  
(A/N: Get it ? A dogs birthday is every month? and the fraise is "Not in a million years'? Get it? GET IT? ....ya don't get it....bad pun...)   
  
Sesshomaru: *Light bulb pops up above head* I'VE GOT IT! I can barrow a human arm from Naraku, with a shard of the sacred jewel inside, bring a few bee-hive balls, take the Tetsusaiga, and try and kill them off in one blow!!! ...........And then I can be shot with an arrow by that wench, have broken armor, catch the next arrow she aims at me, crush it, send a beam from the Tetsusaiga at her, Inuyasha can get into the way, just save her, Kagome was her name? Yeah, just save Kagome, Kagome can be knocked out, Inuyasha can be really mad at me, rip of my wrist, get the Tetsusaiga back, after I make a VERY PAINFUL whole form my hand in his back, he can bleed a WHOLE lot, then Jaken can almost get killed by him, I can go back to where My resting grounds were, but first have my arm.... being burned...and..give..the shard...to the buggies...and....I can surprise Naraku.....and......I can see where this is going.......   
  
(A/N: Kami, me too...)   
  
Teh n Sesshomaru notices that there is soemthing missing, soemthing that is very....very green and stupid...  
  
Sesshomaru: Where is Jaken.   
  
-------DEEEEEEEEEEEP into the forest, a little off the trail towards Kaede's hut...---------------   
  
Not to far off the trail to Kaede's village, we meat Jaken still jammed into that tree from chapter 2  
  
Jaken: Me Lord? ......Jaken is very frightened Me Lord.....where are you??   
  
Teh nJaken hears a very, annoying, cockish, punkish, type of voice right next to him.  
  
Koga: Hey, toad, wha'cha doin' jammed in a tree?   
  
Jaken: I am most sertenly NOT a toad, and Inuyasha, my Masters Half sibling, is the one who JAMMED me into this piece of Oak!!   
  
Koga: Woah, woah, woah, little man, you know, Oak trees got a loooooooooong line in history.   
  
Jaken: So?   
  
Koga: Hey, now, now then, guess what, little thing-y...whatever you are, I, Koga Ukami Of the..... uhhhm, sorry, the name of my mountain....its at the TIP of my tongue....   
  
Jaken: I do not see anythi-   
  
Koga: SHUT UP!   
  
Jaken: *gulp*   
  
Koga: Now where was I......OH YEAH!! I am going to tell you the WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOLE STORY of the OAK TREEEEEEE!!!!! *Grins very BIG*   
  
Jaken: oh....how fun....   
  
Koga: Isn't it?   
  
Then he sits down and starts telling Jaken the WHOOOOOOLE story of the Oak Tree!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IY and Kag~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Inuyasha was sitting on the ground in a thinking position  
  
Kagome:.......................and then we can ride back on Miroku's big yellow thing, then you can ask me to fallow you, you can talk to me for a little while, then you can hug me, rip the jewel of my neck, and push me into the well!!!!   
  
Inuyasha: ......I don't know, but somehow that seems VERY familiar.....OH WELL! I have a better idea!!!   
  
Kagome: WHAT?   
  
Inuyasha: We could run for our lives right now!!   
  
Kagome: Works for me!!   
  
They both whip around and slam into something  
  
Sesshomaru: Inuyasha, I have come for the Tetsusaiga, and to finally kill you and your wench, off.   
  
Inuyasha: Really?!   
  
Kagome: Great! Because we just worked out this GREAT plan t-   
  
Inuyasha covers her mouth with is and and whispers in her ear  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome I don't think that this is a good time to blab on with all of your little questions...   
  
Kagome: *rips off Inuyasha's hand* Why NOOO~OOOOOT???   
  
Inuyasha: Because.......he can't come up with answers in 5 seconds flat.   
  
Kagome: ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!   
  
Sesshomaru: ...................oh Kami....I might as well tell you the plan I had.....   
  
Sesshomaru tells them his whole plan, and there eyes go all big like  
  
Kagome: *shocked* That was OUR plan to!!!   
  
Inuyasha: You mean YOUR plan!   
  
Kagome: Well I thought it was a good plan!   
  
Inuyasha: You WANTED to see me get stabbed in the back?!   
  
Kagome: No!!!! ..............................yes, but only because it adds action for the kids!   
  
Inuyasha: *falls anime style* You mean you actually WANTED to see me get stabbed!!!?????   
  
Kagome: Well if the boot fits!   
  
Inuyasha: What?   
  
Kagome: If the BOO-T fits...   
  
Inuyasha: Where did you get that?   
  
Kagome: Dunno, I heard it in a movie once!   
  
Inuyasha: Oh!   
  
Sesshomaru: SHHHHHH!!!!   
  
IY and Kag: *stares at Sesshomaru*   
  
Sesshomaru: You are being too loud! I can't here-   
  
Kagome: Yourself think?   
  
Sesshomaru: No you fool! My walk men! *hums to the tune of [Grip!], and starts to walk back to the castle*   
  
Kagome: *scratches back of head* Well that was a pleasant visit...   
  
Inuyasha: *drooling* ...it was sooooo....shiny.........   
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, here's a nickle.   
  
Inuyasha: *droooooooooooooooool* Pretty.................   
  
Kagome: *shivers* I fell...kinda sleepy............*falls on the ground*   
  
Inuyasha: *stares at Kagome* .....Ka.....gome....You nickle has several spots on it! *Wipe, wipe, wipe*   
  
Kagome: *jumps up* Inuyasha! Right HERE on page 543 it says you are supposed to think that I am sleeping like that girl in the movie and come kiss me!!!   
  
Inuyahsa: No it don't! See! *flips through pages of script* We are on page 312! That doesn't happen till scene 155 in chapter 10!   
  
Kagome: Really???? ....oops! Guess I got it all wrong then!!   
  
Inuyasha: *sweat drops with a long sigh*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One word.........well two I think..........nope three!.......Where is Rin now??? .........wait that was four.........heh heh heh!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Rin is hiding in a closet with erh 5 little sacks of candy  
  
Rin: Sesshomaru-sama will never find Rin here.....   
  
Just then, Sesshomaru opens the closet, walks in, and sits down next to Rin  
  
Sesshomaru: Hello Rin......*evil grin*   
  
Rin: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *runs out of closet and into her own room*   
  
Sesshomaru: Wait! I only wanted to know if you wanted to listen to some of my walk-men.....oh well! more for me!   
  
(A/N: I love my walk-men! I go around the house all day not listening to anyone! lol!)   
  
Rin grabbed the closest thing to her, a squirt bottle!  
  
(A/N: Ya know, the kind you use to squirt yer dog if he is being BAD?)  
  
Rin: Bad doggy! *squirt!!!!*   
  
Sesshomaru: *Has water all over face.....sweat drops* Riiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn....................................!!!   
  
Rin ran into the nearest room to her and slammed the door, stared very scared at a servant and,  
  
Rin: Rin needs help! Sesshomaru-sama is after Rin!!!!   
  
Servant: *shock* *Runs up to door and hold it closed at good as she can, knowing Sesshomaru's strength  
  
(A/N: That really happened to me! Just yesterday, I sprayed my brother with my dogs squirt bottle, and he came chasing me! I slammed the door shut, and asked my sister to help me hold that door shut! We both locked it and you don't know how fast my heart was pumping! My little brother kept trying to get in with my older brother, and then after a few minutes, I needed to go to the bathroom to brush my teeth, so I ran really fast, and after I was done, I an back to our room. Then I heard my 3 year old sister calling, so I peeked through the door, and said,   
  
"Kelly, what's wrong??"   
  
"Me need help with 'm game!"   
  
"Ask Sean to help you!"   
  
She looked right where somebody was, and said...   
  
"Sean me need help right now."   
  
I stared for a minute and then said...   
  
"K-kelly? Where is Sean????"   
  
I was twiching madly..you don't KNOW what he does to me for something that little...!   
  
"Right dere."   
  
I saw him turn the corner faster than I have ever seen! HE had the squirt bottle and a towel!   
  
"EEEEEEEK!" I slammed the door again and he busted it down and my sister and I screamed!   
  
He squirted me for a while till I was a little bit wet and my sister kept calling him a jerk while I just stood there, wet, then I screamed.   
  
"SEAN YOU ARE SO WEIRD! I SAID I WAS SORRY AND NOW I TAKE IT BACK! YOUR SUCH A PAIN IN THE--"   
  
My sister stopped me, "Holly!"   
  
"What?!"   
  
"Do not use violence around the children!"   
  
I looked down and saw our 6 month old puppy.   
  
"Oh...heheheheheheh sorry...." I know its not the best story in the world, but it scared the crap outa me!!)   
  
-----Rin now------   
  
Rin is holding the door closed with all her might   
  
Rin: R-rin is scared!   
  
Servant: Do not worry; I am sure Sesshomaru-sama will calm-   
  
BAM, BAM, BAM!!  
  
Servant: Ok I take it back! e-e-e-hem! Like! Go away dude!   
  
Sesshomaru: I am going to bust this door down!   
  
Rin and Servant: *gulp*   
  
Sesshomaru: Ichi! NI!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Koga and Jaken~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Koga: SAN! He chopped her down! *sniff* She was a good ol' tree! *sniff* I could never have gotten potty trained without her!! BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Jaken: Tis ok! I am sure * sniff* That she will remember you always!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!   
  
Koga: But there is only one problem..*sniff*   
  
Jaken: *sniffles* What??   
  
Koga: *stands up* Your tree is being chopped down right now, *cries, and runs away*   
  
Jaken: *sniff* That is so-----WHA----????!?!?!!!!!   
  
the tree he was smashed to the ground having is face go in the dirt HARD  
  
Jaken: I----cant-----breeve!!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IY and Kag~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Kagome: Hey.....Inuyasha.......   
  
Inuyasha: Whaaaaaaaaat.............   
  
Kagome: Maybe......we could.........go and...........find-   
  
Kikyo: INUyasha!!! *glomp*   
  
Inuyasha: ....oh no NOT AGAIN!!!!! *rips at Kikyo*   
  
Kagome: STAND BACK EVERYONE!!!! I'VE GOT A BLOW TOURCH!!!!!!!!   
  
Inuyasha: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!!!!!   
  
Kikyo; NO! Inuyasha, come with me....to the depths of-   
  
Kaogme: Hell?   
  
Kikyo: Yes, how did you know?   
  
Kagome: Episode 23, of the Inuyasha series! See? *TV poofs there and Kagome pushes on the play button*   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@TV@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
  
Inuyasha is unconscious and Kikyo is bringing him down to hell...   
  
Kikyo: Inuyasha, come with me, come with me, come with me, come with me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-ee--e-e-e-e-e-e-e   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Inuyasha: Kagome turn off the skip button!   
  
Kagome: oops! sorry! *click*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Kikyo: INUyasha! Come with me! Come with me, to the depths of hell!   
  
Kagome: He's unconscious you idiot! He can't even here you! Let go of him! Did you here me! Hands off!   
  
B-bump B-bump   
  
Kikyo: *thinks* This girl is trying to take the rest of her soul back form me....I must hurry....*talking* Inuyasha come with me, hurry now, we will be together for ever!   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@Kagome breaks the TV@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
  
Kagome: See? Now here we go, let go of Inuyasha.......   
  
cling, cling  
  
Kagome: I don't want to have to repeat myself..............*whacks Kikyo's head with a frying pan* WHEN I SAY LET GO! I MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN LET GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Inuyasha: Cool, now we can run for our lives....   
  
Kagome: Yeah......ok lets go *runs*   
  
Inuyasha: *runs also*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jaken~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Jaken: Rerro???????? I ram drying rord Sresshromaru!!!! Srave Draken!!!!............... AWK! *stops breathing*   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________   
  
A/N: Hey! So what did you think? If I made all of the chaps this long, it would take forever for them to update! lol!   
  
Hope you liked it! Oh! And I forgot to mention, that-   
  
Inuyasha: We are going to meet up with Naraku tomorrow!! Wooh Yeah! Kickin' Naraku BUTT!!!   
  
Kagome: AWESOME!!   
  
Me: Ok Then! You heard em! They are going to meet Naraku next time! So, stay tuned!!!!   
  
All: SEE YA!!!   
  
~@Shatsui@~ 


	5. Naraku's Mama!

A/N: Thanks for reviewing people! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! This one is going to have Naraku, so lets hope there is something funny about Mr. Look! I-have-red-eyes-and-everybody-hates-my-guts-but-I-don't-really-care-as-long-as-my-mommy-is-(__________) ??? Who IS Naraku's mommy anyway? Lets find out....shall weeeee?  
  
___________________________________________  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author: Shatsui  
  
Type: Stupidness, evilness, spankingness,  
  
and singingness of the ness ness ness!  
  
WARNING: Jaken is still not breathing at this time, so you may all pray....  
  
or don't pray, to God that he has found where he finally belongs...hehehehe  
  
this is gonna be gooooooood....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
__________________________  
  
It starts....  
  
__________________________  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~ Last time--Well you read the chapter so if you wanna know what happened last time! GO LOOK FOR YOURSELF YOU LAZY LITTLE PEICE A----ahem, excuse me and my AWEFUL language...heh heh heh!~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome re both still running from the last chapter and are trying to find some place to.....I dunno I think they're lost?.....  
  
Kagome: Hey *pant* Inuyasha? *pant*  
  
Inuyasha: What? *pant pant*  
  
Kagome: Where *pant* are we? *pant*  
  
Inuyasha: *Stops running* I...don't no..*paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaant*  
  
Kagome: Hey look! Its some kind of a-a-a whatchamacallit!  
  
Inuyasha: *scratches back of head* Whats a-a Whatchamacallit???  
  
Kagome: A whatchamacallit is something you say when you don't know what it is.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh, so when we first met, your face was a whatchamacallit?  
  
Kagome: EXACTLY! ....Wait, WHAT?!  
  
Inuyasha: Nothing!  
  
Kagome: Oh, I see where this is going..*gives cold glare to Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: You-you do? ...  
  
Kagome: Yeah, After another 5 seconds, your going to ask me about Strawberry Ice cream!  
  
Inuyasha: I WAS?!  
  
Kagome: Yeah! And then I would tell you that I liked chocolate!  
  
Inuyasha: But I HATE chocolate!  
  
(A/N: Dogs can't have chocolate, so thats why Inuyasha hates chocolate! ^_^)  
  
Kagome: Yeah,I kno-...You HATE chocolate Ice cream???!!  
  
Inuyasha: Well DUH!? It tastes like old cheese with a touch of vanilla!  
  
Kagome: Hey! I know why you hate chocolate! Your a DOG hanyou! Dogs can't HAVE chocolate!  
  
Inuyasha: And just WHAT is wrong with THAT?  
  
Kagome: Nothing! Nothing at all!  
  
Inuyasha: Fine, fine, have it your way...*crosses arms*  
  
Kagome: UH! Well see if I buy YOU a Christmas present!  
  
(A/N: Thats what me and my brothers and sisters say when they do something that is selfish or snotty! lol)  
  
Inuyasha: *Looks shocked* What?! Hey! No fair!!  
  
Kagome: Its plenty fair! *Looks cocky*  
  
Inuyasha: *Gets angry* You wipe that cocky attitude off your face!  
  
Kagome: Maybe I don't wanna!  
  
Then somebody walks up from behind them both  
  
Naraku: Oh, how I love when people fight!  
  
Kag and Inu: O_O  
  
Naraku: Oh, please, don't let me stop you. I only came to watch.  
  
Kagome: oh ok, Well your a-a-a........  
  
Inuyasha: Hey, um, Kagome? Maybe this is Naraku's place yup..  
  
Kagome: Uh, yeah, Naraku's place yup...lets gooooo....*both start walking away*  
  
Naraku: Oh,where do you think your going? Inuyasha. Kagome. You must both come to my castle and we can have a little talk, hm?  
  
Kagome: Will there be chocolate...  
  
Naraku: If it is called for, yes.  
  
Kagome: Ok, then we can't go 'cause Inu-chan can't eat it.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah, thats it, Kagome's right, I can't have chocolate, sooo.....BYE! *grabs Kagome and runs*  
  
Naraku: NO! *does weird whistle* my demon slaves! Go! BRING THEM TO ME! I MUST TAAAAAALK WITH THEEEM!!!  
  
Weird demon slaves: *Start flying off* SCREATCH! HONK! ROAR! GRR!! squeak! *all stare at little mouse demon*  
  
Mouse demon: *In HIGH squeaky voice* Eh, um, GRR ROAR! Kill! DIE DIE DIE! Heh, heh heh?  
  
All demons: *nod in approval and then begin flying again*  
  
_________________________-With Koga-______________________________  
  
Koga is sitting in the middle of his hay bedding place thingy, thinking of ways to get Kagome.  
  
Koga: *Is sitting cross legged* Maybe I should just give up on Kagome, go for something or someone new. *begins thinking of a beautiful demoness*  
  
(A/N: If your a girl, and you love Koga, then you can make the beautiful demoness you! ^___^)  
  
One of Koga's wolves walks up to him and asks when dinner is going to be ready.  
  
Koga: I don't no you lazy and fat chunk of lard! Why don't you just eat yourself...*mumbles last part under breath*  
  
Wolf: *whimpers* *sniff, sniff sniff sniff sniff* Rooo oooaroooo!  
  
Koga: What? *gets half way up* Kagome and Mutt Face are in trouble???! Lets go see whats up!  
  
Wolves and Koga leave the cave to go see whats up  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
_____________________________-Back with Inu and Kag-___________________________________________  
  
Kagome: I don't think I can run anymore!  
  
Inuyasha: Get on my back!  
  
Kagome: *is about to collapse, but gets up on Inuyasha's back*  
  
Weird music from The wizard of OZ at the flying monkey scene comes on!  
  
Inuyasha: I....see......shelter!.. *runs into a cave*  
  
*Koga appears!*  
  
Koga: *Listens* The Wizard of Oz?! That movie su-!  
  
Inuyasha: Koga?!  
  
Koga: Mutt Face! I thought I sniffed you out! *sniff, sniff* Hey, *sniff* I thought you and Kagome were in trouble!  
  
Inuyasha: We ARE Wimpy Wolf!  
  
Koga: Pfft! No-your-nooot!  
  
Inuyasha: Are to!  
  
Koga: Are not!  
  
Inuyasha: Are TO!  
  
Koga: Are NOT!  
  
Inuyasha: Are to!  
  
Koga: D 2!  
  
Inuyasha: *looks ticked* That is one of the oldest jokes in the book Wimpy wolf!  
  
Koga: Not in my life time! *crosses arms and just, looks cool!*  
  
Inuyasha: Wipe that smirk off your face! *growls*  
  
Koga: *shoves smirk in Inuyasha's face* *smirk, smirk, smirk*  
  
Inuyasha: Grrrraaaa! I said knock it off!  
  
Koga: No, you said, *mocks* 'Wipe that smirk off your face'!  
  
Inuyasha: GRR!! Wimpy Wolf!  
  
Koga: Mutt Face!  
  
Demons that were chasing Inu & Kag: *Look left*  
  
Inuyasha: Wolf Wannabee!  
  
Demons that were chasing Inu & Kag: *Look right*  
  
Koga: Inu Kuro! (Dog Turd!)  
  
Demons that were chasing Kag & Inu: *Look left*  
  
Inuyasha: *Doesn't say anything yet*  
  
Koga: HA HA HA! You can't THINK of anything CAN you?!  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah, well, well.....At least I got THIS! *Pulls out, yup, you guest it! SUPER DUPER MEGA HYPER CAFFINATED SODA!!!*  
  
Koga: What's that?  
  
Koga fans: NO! RUN AWAY KOGA WHILE THERES STILL TIME!  
  
Inuyasha fans: Inu! Inu! He's our guy! Better run away! or he'll blast ya to the sky!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *Begins to drink soda* Ahhh......*Gets doinked around everywhere, twitching and running like mad!* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Koga: *Backs up slowly* Uhhh....  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome! KA-GO-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: WAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!! *Falls of Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: *Makes Kagome drink some of da soda*  
  
Kagome: *Starts spitting out her tongue* Inuyasha! SIT!!!  
  
Inuyasha: weeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Slams into the bottom of the cliff of the cave*  
  
Kagome: OH YM GOD! I am SO sorry Inu-chan! *twitches* Whats, *twitch* happening *twitch twitch* to me......*BANG!!!*  
  
Koga: Oh...no...not Kagome too......this-this can't be! *backs out of cave*  
  
Kagome: WEEEEEEEEEE HEE HEE HEE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jumps off of cliff with Inuyasha*  
  
Koga: AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs away*  
  
Demons that were chasing them: O_O.........*all start talking at the same time saying phrases like, aw, yeah I'm fine with this, and, I say we team up and kick his a-, and, I'll meat you at Choco Bravo's alter ok? or maybe saying, aw great what a rip off, and, I payed $50 BUCKS for those choco puffs!, and, on top of spaghetti! Is a loaf 'a' bread!*  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Somebody is under an old oak tree, saying what it seems...  
  
Jaken: *being squashed by the big tree, making muffled noises* Jaken can't breeeeeeeeeave 'bree lorrrrdt...*cough* Help....Jaken....Master......Sesshomar-AWK! *Stops breathing completely again*  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kikyo is playing cards with the sole stealers.........wait, what?!  
  
Kikyo: Full house eh? I got a Royal Flush..*folds out cards*  
  
Sole stealer: ssssssssthit! sssssssssssss...  
  
Kikyo; Heh heh heh heh....ok lets go again, NEXT! *dings a bell* *ding, ding*  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naraku: But mooooo~ooooom!  
  
Person: Don't you but mom me mister! I went through 15 hours of hard labor to bring you to this world and you can't even take over the world in over a year?!  
  
Naraku: But-  
  
Person: No buts! You are GROUNDED MISTER!  
  
Naraku: AWWW!!!! *sighs* Why did my mom have to be Martha Stewart......  
  
(A/N: Kami, even I feel sorry for Naraku now...hehehehehehehee!)  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shatsui (Me): So, what have you been doing with yourself for the past 1,000,000 years?  
  
Sceleton: *Is smiling rather huge* .................  
  
Shatsui (Me): Eh heh heh heh heh heh! *Puts on a nervous grin* Umm.....*looks at audience* OH! The guests have arrived! *Pushes skeleton, it goes off the screen, and you hear cats hissing and glass breaking etc.* I Think...should this be the end?....for...NOW?....Do you all want me to end this chapter for now? ....or...should I keep going?.....What is going to happen to Inuyasha and Kagome? I guess you will all hate me for doing this but....I am going to eat cheesy toast for the next 15 years....NAW! I'm going to keep going! I still have to torcher Jaken! And have tea with Sesshie, and get Naraku un grounded...and..*keeps saying different things*  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naraku is up in is room....  
  
Shatsui (Me): So, Naraku, nice room you've got here...heh heh..yes, Barbies everywhere! Eh heh heh heh heh! *Mumbles to self* I think I have just entered hell...  
  
Naraku: Don't say anything more about the room *sniff* Mum made me have it this way! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Shatsui (Me): Aw! I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so soooooo sorry to hear that! Did you want your room to ..Mmm, maybe...LOOK LIKE THIS!!!?? *Makes room have swords, all the weapons you could ever think of, broken mirrors, a huge evil persons bed, and another room reveling clones of all the people he has killed...EVER!*  
  
Naraku: *Is drooling*  
  
Just then a knock is heard at the door!  
  
Martha mom: Naraku sweetie? Mummy is coming in to give you a kissy kiss good night!  
  
Naraku: *whispers to me* NO! You have to hide me! She'll ground me from killing the whole nation if she see's me and my room like this!  
  
Shatsui (Me): *Sweat drops* Ever think of just getting a shield, to block her out of your room whenever you are in here?   
  
Naraku: You know? That just might be crazy enough..to work! *poof*  
  
Shatsui (Me): Chow! *poofs away*  
  
Martha mom: *opens the door* Narak-NARAKU WHAT IN GODS NAME HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR ROOM!!!!??  
  
Naraku: Ummm...I fixed it? Now go! Leave me be WENCH!  
  
MM: Thats know way to talk to your mother!!  
  
Naraku: it is now ma! Now go! Or I'll feed you to my flesh eating demons! The even eat them selves now a days.  
  
MM: EEEEEEEEEEK! *Runs away*  
  
Naraku: YEEEEHOOOO!!!! I will find that girl that has made my life so great and ask her to be my bride!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shatsui (Me): *Gets HUGE chill up my spine* Why did I just get the image of...ME *TWIIIICH* KISSING NARAKU?!?!?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs to Sesshies* Hmm, tea time! I'll leave you to Inuyaha and Kagome for now! Tah tah! *Goes inside*  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
You get poofed through a shiny warp place all the way back to Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
Inuyasha: *Giggles*  
  
Kagome: *snorts*  
  
Inuyasha: *Giggles*  
  
Kagome: *Snorts*  
  
Inuyasha: *Image of Kikyo flashes through his head* *twitch, DOING!* GAAAAAAAH! MY EYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! MY! EYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!! *grabs eyes*  
  
Kagome: Whassamatter? *image of Hojo flashes in her mind* *Her bottom eye lid twitches* I Have the sudden urge to visit! *pulls out a PC* www.pojo.com!  
  
Inuyasha: *Stops grabbing eyes* Whassat?  
  
Kagome: Only da BESTEST site with pokeeeemons!  
  
Inuyasha: I want some pokeeeemons! *Gets hyper*  
  
Kagome: Look, looky, look, look! Dis ones my FAVOWITE! *hugs computer*  
  
Inuyasha: Why? *cocks head*  
  
Kagome: Issa white doggy silly! Jus' like you!   
  
(A/N: Go here to see what Kagome is looking at. http://www.pojo.com/pokedex/pokemon/038.html ^___^)  
  
Inuyasha: Ok, ok! MY turns! *Looks* OH! I like DIS ONE! *point, point, point!*  
  
Kagome: *drools* PRETTY!  
  
(A/N: Go HERE to see what Inuyasha is looking at! http://www.pojo.com/pokedex/Pokemon/Images/229%20fan%20from%20Lisa%20Ferrie%20(2).jpg )  
  
Inuyasha: *Looks triumph* Yup! He's COOL!  
  
Kagome: YUP! *grins* *glomps Inuaysha*  
  
Inuyasha: *glomps Kagome*   
  
Kagome: Dude!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Dudett!!!  
  
Then they both kissed  
  
(A/N: I know, I KNOW! Who would KISS just because they are looking at Pokeeeeeeemons? yeah, yeah I know I know!)  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jaken: *Is probable dead*  
  
Shatsui: *looks at tree* who would let such a beautiful piece of Oak, be cut down? *is talking while walking towards tree.....is now picking it up*  
  
Jaken: *hugs my leg* Thank you for saving Jaken! Jaken is forever grateful!!!  
  
Shatsui: Ew ew ew ew ew ew ewwwwwwwwwwwwwy!!!!*tries to shake off Jaken* I hate turds!  
  
Jaken: But Jaken is not a turd!  
  
Shatsui: You have the beek of a bird, and you are a freakish toad thing! *Looks at audience* Now children, what do we get when we cross a bird with a toad? A TURD! Yes, yes very good! Use the 'T' from toad, and the 'ird' from bird, and you've got TURD! Yes! I am SO happy for you all! *Kicks Jaken and runs away*  
  
Jaken: *has tear bells* oh... *tree begins to fall again* AHHHHHH! -AWK! *stops breathing again*  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: WEEEE! That was fun! I hope you all enjoyed it too! it only took 5 days to type too! I hope you review! I will be getting to the next chapter soon!   
  
Ja ne!  
  
~Shatsui 


	6. Puff puffs!

A/N: O am so sorry I have not updated in a while, but I have been kind of busy, and you know how it is....or..do you?! *_O lol just jokin' with ya! I hope you like this next chapter of 1,000 questions! Enjoy! ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author: Shatsui  
  
Type: Humor and all of that other stuff.... I think...X_O  
  
WARNING: This chapter is going to have lots of...umm  
  
.....what od you call it.....Jaken torchering? ^_______^  
  
So who ever.....*shivers* LIKES the little thing, I hope  
  
can find the 'EXIT' sign! ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Last time Jaken died....or DID he??? And Inuyasha and Kagome were acting al crazy like, and we met Koga-kun! So this chapter WILL have those people, but it is going to start off with a little bit of Me (You know, Shatsui?), and I am going to be helping Naraku some more, and I am going to have donuts with Koga, and I have a meeting about when cheese cake is going to enter the scene with Sesshomaru, and...*keeps ranting*~  
  
* ________________________________________________________________*  
  
Shatsui: *In a rain coat, while it is pouring down rain, and Shatsui is the weather person!* Ok people today I am going to be meeting Naraku at......*reads some papers*...O_O......PUFF THE MAGIC DRAGON'S PALACE?!?!?!?!!   
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
*At Puff's place*....  
  
Naraku: *Looks happy* Hey, some place, eh? *smirks at Shatsui*  
  
Shatsui: *twitch* Eh, heh heh heh! *twitch, twitch* S-sure! *twitches madly* *thinks* 'DANG! There are little happy go lucky people and a fat Dragon from hell in here!!!!!'  
  
Naraku: *Looks at Shatsui* Are you ok my sweet? You seem to be a little....TWTCHY.......  
  
Shatsui: *Stops twitching for less than a split second* twitchy?.....*twitch* TWITCH?! *twitch, twitch* I'LL GIVE YOU TWITCHY!!!!!! *twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch* *Stands up fast as lightning, and jumps on (sings) "Puff! The gorey Dragon!"*  
  
Naraku: *Looks shocked* No! Not Puffy! He was my best friend....;_;!!! *Runs over to Puff*  
  
Shatsui: *wispers to self* Oh Kami, I have GOT to get out of here before I'm to late! *Runs out of building*  
  
Naraku: *is bawling* ;_____; PU-HUH-HUH-FFEEEEEEE!!!!! WAAAAAAAAH!!!! *hugs puff again*  
  
*________________________________________*  
  
*Out of the palace.....*twitch* thing..*  
  
Shatsui: *wipes sweat from forehead* Whew! That was a CLOSE SHAVE!  
  
Some guy: *is walking by with T-paper bits all over his face* Tell me about it....  
  
Shatsui: Ok!! *Walks up to the guy* Ok, what happens is, there is this guy, Naraku, but you probably know him already, and he took me to Puff's the dragon from HE-!!!!  
  
Man: *shocked* OK! WE HAVE A PSYCHO ON THE LOOSE! HELP ME PLEASE!! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! *runs away very, very, very, very, very, very fast*  
  
Shatsui: UH! The NERVE!!!!! People can be SO naive.....*walks into woods*  
  
*_____________________________________________________________________________*  
  
(Now! Time for Inuyasha and co!!! *you here audience screaming their heads off* Ok, Here we go!)  
  
  
  
(Inuyasha and co in: Kagome, and the little peop-le!)  
  
Koga: *Glances at a wolf from his pack* S-so, how are the kids?  
  
Wolf (I'll just call him Lobo!): Arroo, grrrrr, bark bark, *lays on stomache, and rolls all over*  
  
Koga: Ah, I see....  
  
(A/N: Just to let you know, Lobo was saying, My mom jumped in a river, and died, my wife told me off, and now my kids are turning into the kind of wolves that hate their own father just because they think I destroyed their lives for my own pleasue)  
  
Koga: So, did you destroy their lives for you own pleasue?  
  
Lobo: Ar ar, roooooo, gra, *pant* arooo, woof, bark bark, grrrrrrr, *digs a whole*  
  
(A/N: He said, Well duh! I was bored, and had nothing better to do!.....but they are good pups! You know, noggy, noogy, noogy!!)  
  
Koga: Yeah man! I getcha! Ha HA! *slaps his knee*  
  
__________________________  
  
Inuyasha: Hey Kagome, I think I am having a hang-over....  
  
Kagome: *lurch* Yeah, me too....*sees something little behind a bush* Hey, Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah? *looks at her*  
  
Kagome: *is staring at the same bush* Would I be crazy if I said that I saw a little person the size of my hand just now? *looks at him*  
  
Inuyasha: Yup....*hic*  
  
Kagome: *looks down at the ground* Oh.....*teary eyed*  
  
Inuyasha: *notices Kagome and her tears* No! Kagome don't cry! PLEASE! Do not cry! *panic, panic*  
  
Kagome: Ok...*hic* but you said that I would be crazy if *hic* I saw a little person just now and *hic* this IS Feudal Japan after all...*cries more*  
  
Inuyasha: GAH! Please! No! Don't cry!---um-um-um-um-um-um-UM!!!!.......Kikyo has always ahd a crush on...um-um-um-um-um-um.....*mumbles a name*  
  
Kagome: *stops crying slightly* Had a crush on who?  
  
Inuyasha: *mumble* a-*mumble* u....  
  
Kagome: WHO?  
  
Inuyasha: *mumbles name louder*  
  
Kagome: Nani wa???  
  
Inuyasha: Sesshomaru! OK!!??? She ahs always had a crush on Sesshomaru!...*sniff* She only pretended to like me to get to Sesshomaru...  
  
Kagome: But I heard he was in love with that other girl...whats her name?.....(I could be you if you are a Sesshy lover, but for now it is me, but you may change it to you! ^_^)....Oh! Shatsui!  
  
Inuyasha: So THATS who she wanted to kill the other day....  
  
**********************  
  
Somewhere in Canada....  
  
Shatsui: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *is being chased by Kikyo*  
  
Kikyo: DIE SHATSUI! SESSHOMARU WILL ONLY HAVE ME TO LOVE! *Is chasing Shatsui (or you) with a butcher knife*  
  
Shatsui: Help me!!!!! *trips*  
  
Kikyo: *Raises her knife*  
  
(BANG!)  
  
Super Sesshy: I will save you!  
  
Shatsui and Kikyo: Super Sesshy!!!!  
  
Super Sesshy: Yes,I know!   
  
Kikyo: Oh Sessh-chan! I love you!  
  
Super Sesshy: *says in a super hero voice* I know what will change your mind! *Hands her a box of cereal*  
  
Kikyo: *looks shocked* I think I am in love all over again!  
  
Super Sesshy: That is becasue they are...Puff puffs!  
  
Shatsui:....o_O P-puff puffs?  
  
Super Sesshy: Yes!  
  
(Everyone is at a table eating the Puff puffs)  
  
Kikyo: Wow! They are so puffy! I love them!  
  
Super Sesshy: Yes I know! That is why they are called! *flash, flash, bang, bang, zoom!* *Awesome guys voice saying* Puff puffs! *eco, eco, eco, eco*  
  
Shatsui: Oh...*remebers when she was with Naraku* I think I'll pass on this one...  
  
Guys voice: They are! Puff puffs! Puff puffs! Brought to you by!........PUFF THE MAGIC DRAGON!  
  
~~~**End of thingy..  
  
Inuyasha: Yup, that was her!  
  
Kagome: Oh! I thought I already told you this! But we arent supposed to be here!  
  
Inuyasha:...........WWWWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: Yeah, we are supposed to be like......telling Sango and Miroku that we have gone mad???  
  
Inuyasha: Oh! Then, lets go!  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Sesshoamru: *is crying*   
  
Shatsui: Don't worry Sessh! I like Cheese cake too, but you are going to have to wait till about chapter 8 ok?  
  
Sesshomaru: B-but *hic* You dont under stand! WAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!  
  
Shatsui: SHH! Calm down bud! We will get you some cheese cake soon! *snaps fingers* BOB! Bring me some cheese cake!  
  
Bob: Y-yes Lady Shatsui! *runs to get some cheese cake*  
  
*Ten minute later, Sesshomaru is eating his cheese cake*  
  
Sesshomaru: *says in a very high squiky voice, almost like that pokemon Jiggley Puff......*snickers* PUFF PUFFS! BWUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!...ahem...* HhhhMMMMMMMMMM!!!! CHEESE CAKE!  
  
Shatsui: O_O Dude...I never know cheese cake did that to him!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: *still high voice* WOOPTHY! Did that just come outa liddew owd me?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Shatsui: O.O man.....  
  
Sesshomaru: *same voice* Thats 'YUKAI" sweety.....YU-KAI.  
  
Shatsui: Yeah......you are one...  
  
Sesshomaru: *same voice* Naw.....not me! jidderjidderjidder! You must be mastakin'! jidderjidderjidder!  
  
Shatsui: I'm sorry Sessh-kun, but this is for your own good....*raises a pan above her head, AND!*  
  
(CLAAAANG!!!!)  
  
Sesshomaru: *is out cold*  
  
Shatsui: *huff, huff, huff, huff* *drops pan* Man...he's out cold....but can't blame 'im for being a cold person the day we met! ^_____^  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Jaken: *Is under that same tree*  
  
Women: *Comes, and picks up the tree*  
  
Jaken: *BREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAATH!!!!* Thank you kind lady! Jaken is forever greatful!  
  
Mother Nature: No problem! None of my cretures deserve to die! *is still holding tree up*  
  
Jaken: *looks at her*  
  
Mother Nature: Never mind! *lets go of tree*  
  
Tree: *smashes jaken*  
  
Jaken: WAH?!!--------AWK!!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: So how was it? I have decided to end all of my chapter with a Jaken torcher seen! How 'bout that? lol ^_^  
  
Please review! And if you have any suggestions, please let me know!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
*~'Shatsui'~* 


	7. The case of Yllatot Enasni Part 1

A/N:: Sorry for not updating in such a long while! ^^; But, hopfully, this chapter will make up for it all. ^^ Enjoy it please! ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author: Shatsui  
  
Type: The same as always  
  
WARNING: Warning! @_@ Warning! @_@  
  
Yes, there is a warning indeed!!....  
  
.......no....wait....false alarm.T_T;...  
  
heh heh! ^_^;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Last time...um....Jaken got smashed by a tree, and Sesshie ate cheese cake with me! ^^; ..ahem..anyway! ^^;~  
  
Shatsui: Yup..this is the palce.. *walks into an old house* Hello? *eco, hello, helloo...*  
  
Person: Hello? Is someone there? *has an enlishy london accent...^^* ANSWER ME GOD D-!!!  
  
Shatsui: YES! O_O; I'm here!! I'm here! No need for harsh language! O_O  
  
Person: Ah, you must be the women who was going to inspect my house! ^^ Come right in! ^^  
  
Shatsui:...I...AM in sir...ah...ah...AH...*caugh*CRAZY!*caugh, caugh!*  
  
Person: What was that?  
  
Shatsui: Er! Nothing!! ^^; Shall we go see the living room first? ^^;  
  
Person: This IS the living room...  
  
Shatsui: Oh...well then can we see the family room?  
  
Person: This IS the family room...  
  
Shatsui: Oh...well then....house about the bed rooms?? ^_^;  
  
Person: These are the bed rooms...  
  
Shatsui: Oh...then can we see--  
  
Person: DONT YOU GET IT?!!?? THIS-IS-THE-WHOLE HOUSE!!!!!! *is hunched over, hand twitching constantly* *huff......huuuuufff......huuuufff......huuuffff.....*  
  
Shatsui: ToT; um....heh...^^; *says very quick* Ok nice house. Nobody would ever dream of living here, so your stuck with it mister, and may God find you a happy treatment home where they put the helpless, THANK YOU! GUH BYE!!!! ^^; *dashes out of house*  
  
Person: *twitch* *falls on the ground in the same position* *twitch twitch*  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shatsui: Thats the last time I look at a house owned my a guy called Yzarc Reredrum!  
  
(a/n: Now, Yzarc Reredrum, is "Crazy Murderer" spelled backwords..)  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~The CASE of the Yllatot Enasni!!!~*~  
  
(PART 1)  
  
Inuyasha: *in a misty background* *recording type of voice* --and thats why they called him...Tun Llab...*his feet are on his desk, in a smoked up office, and his hands are folded, and he is looking like a mixture of this= T_T *smirk* *sweat drop* *  
  
Kagome: *walks in the room* Your coffee Inspector Inu..*sets coffee on the table*  
  
(a/n: Right now, I chose inspector inu because inu means dog, and right now I am thinking of the detective dog the shows up on crime comercials on tv sometimes, ok...you will need some of this later in the fic...so PAY ATENTION!!! O.O)  
  
Inuyasha: *sip* Thank you Marian..  
  
Kagome: Its...Kagome Inspector Inu...T_T;  
  
Inuyasha: Whatever Martha..  
  
Kagome: *tense sign* Its...KAGOME!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Remember that crime I solved last month? ...it went oh so well...I can see it now...  
  
~FLASH BACK~  
  
*you hear police cars, fire trucks, ambulences, and babies crying*  
  
(Inuyasha: -_-; wrong one... me: Oh..sorry..^^; )  
  
"The case of the sloughtered student"  
  
(a/n: Thi-...I'll tell ya later...)  
  
A young college student, Yoshi Yasami, was clubbed to death late this evening. He was found in the school's arts-and-crafts room, which he was the only one to use tonight. Inuyasha has learned that Yoshi started a new hobby this evening, assembling model cars. Inuyasha saw his first half-completed car on the work table, spattered with blood. So far, two young men seem to have possible motives. A week ago, Yasami turned in a report to one if the deans of the college about the dope-selling activities of a group of students. These students were put to probation and their two leaders were heard making threats to "get even" with Yasam--*screeEEeech!*  
  
(Kagome: Hold it! I dont remeber it going that way at all! *unfuzzes dream world of the old case*)  
  
Kagome:You tripped several times while inspecting everything, and there was NO blood! That was ketchup from you last nights fish sticks!!   
  
Inuyasha: ..........O_O *slight blush* ..a-ahem...and, I did not trip!....I only tripped...*mumble..* once..  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha....I wasn't there.....o_o;  
  
Inuyasha: ....oh....eh....S-SURE YOU WEREN'T! You just want to make me feel stupid, dont ya?  
  
Kagome: Eh, no? T_T;  
  
Inuyasha: ....Oh...  
  
*Shatsui busts in the room*  
  
Shatsui: I've got the new case sir!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: ...thats...sire. -_-  
  
Kagome: YOU'VE MATED??!?!?!!?!!  
  
Inuyasha: NO!!!!!!!! O_O.....oh, yea...sire means mated male dog.....OR HORSE!! OR! HORSE!  
  
Kagome: I bet it was the Kikyo girl..right? *sniff* *cries!*  
  
Inuyasha: Ok! So it was a bad pun! You know...? She said sir?...and I said...s-sire..? ahem.. O_O  
  
Kagome: U-uhm...o-oh...heh heh....YOU JERK! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE THOUGH!?!?!  
  
Inuyasha: Well YOU shouldn't have taken it so offencively!!  
  
Kagome: *rage* YOUR SUCH A JEEEEEEEEERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs out of the room*  
  
Shatsui and Inuyasha: O_O;  
  
Shatsui: Uh...heres your next case sir....  
  
Inuyasha: Thanks Annabell.  
  
Shatsui: That's Shatsui sir.  
  
Inuyasha: That's 'sire' remember? Heh heh. *chuckle*  
  
Shatsui: *Smacks Inuyasha over the head with a frying pan.* Baka...*walks out of room, and slams the door*  
  
Inuyasha: ....ow....well, now on to the case!! *opens files* Hmm...lets see...it's a Mr. Yllatot Enasni? Who the heck is Mr....I can't even say his name anymore!!!.......maybe he's an alien..*stares at screen with wide eyes* O_O;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(at some launge...)  
  
Kagome: So, you grew up in Swortsan-Himer-Ville?? ^^;  
  
Shatsui: Yup! It Was the best 213 years of my life!.....although I was sleeping throuch about 100 of them....-_-;;  
  
*a girl with dark brown hair, and brown eyes and jeans and a cream colored shirt that says, "Coffee Crazy!" on it.*  
  
Girl: Hi guys!  
  
Shatsui and Kagome: Hey Sango-chan! ^^  
  
Sango: Did you guys here about Mr. Rellik nomed? o_o  
  
Kagome: Yeah...it sounds creepy....o_o  
  
Shatsui: I dated him once! ^^  
  
Sango and Kagome: O_O"  
  
Shatsui:....o_o....What?! *looks left and right at Kagome and Sango*  
  
Sango: No-nothing...  
  
*another women comes in and has black hair and brown eyes, and a summer dress with little sunflowers on it*  
  
Girl: Hello! ^^  
  
Sango and Shatsui: Hey Kikyo!  
  
Kagome:.....hi..._  
  
Kikyo: Oh, Kagome, did you meet my new boyfriend? ^^ His anme is-  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha right?! :(  
  
Kikyo: Well, no, accualy, his anme is Arnaldo...^^; and he has been a Vet for about 8 years now! ^____^  
  
Kagome: OH! ^^ Well, I am like, SOOOO happy for you!!!! Maybe we should double date soemtime? ^^  
  
Kikyo: Yes! Of course! And you could bring the perverted freak Sango! ^^  
  
Sango: He is NOT a freak! And I don't even like him! _  
  
Kikyo: Ooooooh......well, how about you and your boyfriend Shatsui? ^^  
  
Shatsui: I don't have a....boyfriend....o_o;  
  
::::::::silence::::::::::  
  
Sango, Kikyo, and Kagome: ^_^;;  
  
Kikyo: Oh!....and why, if you don't mind me asking? ^^;  
  
Shatsui: Do you really want me to tell you?  
  
Kikyo: Only if you want to. :)  
  
Shatsui: Then why'd you ask me? .;  
  
Kikyo: Eh....  
  
Kagome: Ok, On to other news! ^^ ...did you guys hear about Omen Pokejin? ^^  
  
Others: No! What about him?........^^.....or her?......  
  
Kagome: Ok, well- *and so, she talked for hours, and they talked with her....*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jaken: *Runs to an office with a door covered in ribbon, lace, and evil stuff.* Master Sesshomaru!!! Master Sesshoma-  
  
Guy: Hey little green guy, dude man! ^^  
  
Jaken: Who are you?! .  
  
Guy: My name is Rellik Nomed!!!! ^^  
  
Jaken: I see....hey...isn't that Killer Demon spelled backwords?  
  
Mr. Rellik: T_T Maybe.....*pulls out blow tourch*  
  
Jaken: NO! Lord Sesshomaru!....LORD SESSHOAMRUUUUU!!!!!!!!! .  
  
Guy: *Chases Jaken down the halls* AAAAAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! :)  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Ok, that was it for now. This is only part 1 as you probably noticed...but...oh well! I hope you enjoyed it, and uh...be ready for the next chapter, because...it's gonna have a lot of.....side acheing humor! XD  
  
~Shatsui 


	8. The case of Yllatot Enasni Part 2

A/N; ....... I know....you hate me Q.Q -cries-.... but here is the other chapter! I really hope you enjoy it!!!!Last time, Jaken was chased by a killer demon with a blow tourch!! o  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Author: Shatsui  
  
Warnings: NO WARNINGS!!!  
......or ARE there? O.O  
  
Type: Humor...humor...humor....and.  
....uhhhhhhmmm.....m-mystery.  
....maybe???

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Inuyasha: is spinning in circles in his office chair- I can't believe that my moms step cousin from Australia actually thinks that I am about to eat another serving of her---nearly hurls home-made jell-----OOO!!! runs to the bathroom  
  
Mom's step cousin: waves a giant spoon in the air I'll be waiting for you Inu-kun! You know that you need the streangth for later!!!!! oowalks out of the room while her high....VERY high heels are clip clopping down the halloo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

--some guy who looks like he went through actual garbage junk yardness with a side of whip cream.........and looked like he was a psycho, slid out from behind the door laughing oddly--

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Kagome: is still blabbing and then I told him the if he left I would give him a big KISS! So he smiled at me and then I punched him!!!  
  
Sango: Wow Kagome...I never knew that you ever punched somebody before.....o.o  
  
Kagome: ......Are you calling me weak? . narrows her eyes  
  
Sango: Doh! .....UH! NO!!! NOT AT ALL!!!! o;; sweats  
  
Shatsui: has her arms waving in the air like really loose ribbons with this face on--- -.- It's no use lying to her ya know...... -.-  
  
Kagome: Sango! You were LYING?! QQ  
  
Sango: err! Well! ya see! cough cough I gotta go now. runs away with smoke behind her  
  
Shatsui: Well.... have fun being a stalker Kagome-chan........-.- I'm gonna go and serve cheese cake to a door mouse... -.-  
  
Kikyo: Ok Shatsui dear!!!  
  
Shatsui: ........... . ..........dont call me dear you pumpkin liver of a milkshake.... Runs off making donald duck quack noises down the hall

--Shatsui is humming the chicken dance song to herself when she hears crying in the distace...she races after where the crying is comeing from and finds a small girl who looked....quite pale and very frail......--  
  
Shatsui: puts a hand on the girls shoulder Hello there!!!! Are you ok? Whats the matter little girl???  
  
little girl: glances up at shatsui through her bangs, and then hands Shatsui a small peice of paper  
  
Shatsui: takes paper Whats this?? begins to read it  
  
---Note: "Here lie the little girl we all once knew... she was never bubbley and never giggled... all she ever talked about was killers, and crime....now before we all waste our time, tell her corpse what you thought of her, what she may be doing right now, and what you would be doing at that time as well..."  
  
A women steps forward and spits on the coffen. "She was but a nothin'. Nobody liked her, and she was nothing but a blur...now her tail is true... and I do not one bit feel blue..." Then the women glared at the coffen and walked away...  
  
On the coffen read the name of the girl..... her name was 'Daed Htaed Nediam'.....---  
  
--Shatsui stared at the girls name....she stared long and hard....well not very long.... then she heard the little girl laughing...but not a joyful laugh....an evil one....--  
  
Shatsui: Umm.... why are you laughing?? o.o''  
  
Little girl: Now that you have read my tale, I am no longer pale, nor frail! It is you who are what I once was! And now I go! And leave you in a mindless buzz!!!! AAAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shatsui: ...o.o''''''' whens your birthday?  
  
Little girl: You should know! It was IN the note! AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!  
  
Shatsui: But...I didn't read the WHOOOOOOLE thing.... o.o'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Little girl: jaw drops What the----YOU DIDN'T?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!  
  
Shatsui: umm.... no!!! I only read a part! I read when the lady spit on your coffin!!! and that was pretty much it!!!  
  
little girl: That women was my mother.....glares happy daggers at the wall  
  
(a/n: OH HAPPY DAGGER!!! o.o;;;;;; sorry... just read shakespear....)  
  
Shatsui: Well at least your glaring HAPPY daggers!!  
  
little girl: you know my name do you not?  
  
Shatsui: yeah its Daed Hta---  
  
Little girl: Noo idiot! My REAL name!  
  
Shatsui: uhhh.....I know this one!!!.......... 84!!!!?  
  
Little girl: IDIOT! MY NAME IS DEAD DEATH MAIDEN!!!!!!  
  
Shatsui: ..............o.o''''''' begins sweating uhh............. o---okay? away very fast screaming something about socks  
  
little girl: T.T......walks away

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

(Somewhere in the Holiday Inn.....)  
  
Sesshomaru: Jaken...!  
  
Jaken: Y-yes my Lord?!  
  
Sesshomaru: ......go outside to the places they call stores and.............go to the shampoo isle....and please buy me some Herbal Escense!!!!!!!  
  
Jaken: Why of caurse me lord!!! ;; -begins trotting away....but then turns around- Lord Sesshomaru? Where is this so called....store???  
  
Sesshomaru: .......fine Jaken.... you can jsut steal some from that weird fat women in the next room... -.-  
  
Jaken: OxO B-but me lord!!  
  
Sesshomaru: -raises hand up- SILENCE....go now....and gather the wonderous sweet smell of....shampoop...--  
  
Jaken: I do think it was shampoo me lo---  
  
Sesshomaru: ARE YOU QUESTIONING YOUR LORD AND MASTER JAKEN............?  
  
Jaken: OO OF COURSE NOT ME LORD!!!!!!! I SHALL GO AND FETCH THE "SHAMPOOP" YOU CRAVE FOR!!!! OO -runs off-  
  
Sesshomaru: -watches as Jaken slams the door...- ................................3......................2..................................1.....  
  
Jaken: But me lor--!! OO  
  
Sesshomaru: -begins scolding Jaken-  
  
Jaken: -is being scolded but watches as Rin-chan mimicks and mocks Sesshomaru with ever finger pointing mouth moving scold the comes around- ...master Sesshomaru............!  
  
Sesshomaru: DO NOT SPEAK........I speak.....-.-  
  
Jaken: -begins pointing behind Sesshomaru to the bed across teh room in which Rin was sitting on...- But lord Sessho---  
  
Sesshomaru: I SAID..... O.O......-sees Jakens finger which is pointing behind him, and so turns around, but all he could see was Rin..  
...........................Listening to her new "walk-men" as they called them...- Jaken, do you tell false hoods? TT  
  
Jaken: Why! NOO ME LORD!!!! OO  
  
Sesshomaru: GO AND FETCH MY SHAMPOOP DA----(A large truck drives by, the driver honking his horn and waves to some children playing hopscotch....oh! how happy it is!! ) --------DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?!?!?!?!??!  
  
Jaken: YES ME LOOO------(Jaken gets kicked out of the room by Sesshomaru...right in the butt) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: -turns around once more to see what Rin is doing...adn she is bobbing her head to a song called "My Will" ........it sounded interesting...and even though it was at a low volume, Sesshomaru could hear it in a full blast.-  
  
(A/N: Now think about your dogs/cats and everything and how there hearing it like......at a lvl 20 volume when ours is at lvl 2 or 5 or something!! XD)(outside of the hotel room...)  
  
Jaken: oww......why does he hurt me sooo? ;o; -he is about to go and get the shampoo when he hears...heavy......HEAVY.....breathing....- .....O()O AWK?! -looks around rappidly and spots in a dark corner, that same man...and that same......blowtourch?!?! ...Jaken began running while screaming....- SHAMPOOP! SHAMPOOP! SHAMPOOP! SHAMPOOP!!!!!! O()O -runs faster...with a trail of smoke behind him-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

A/N: Well? What did you think? I hope I get another chapter up really soon... ;.; sorry if this one was so short... I wanted you all to read SOMETHING at least. XD I will try and make this next chapter a few more pages, and a lot funnier! XD ((---thinks the chapter was a bit boring)) Ok! Well, please review!!  
  
Shatsui


	9. Game show of doom!

**A/N**: _**REVIEWS AND OTHER READERS WHO DO NOT REVIEW**_!!!

Why I try and figure out what I am going to make with Part 3 of the Totally Insane dude, here is a happy funny FILLER!! XD Like, when you are watching an anime and during summer break they tend to put filler while they make more episodes? o.o xD Ok then! Here it is!

**Author**: Shatsui

**Warnings**: Humorness. Please don't die laughing, if you do, I'll go to jail for writing and being myself. o.o

**Type**: Humor and maybe even a little ...more...humor... o.o

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha. I do own this story, Bob, myself, and any other characters that seem extremely unfamiliar to you.

* * *

**_Announcer_**: Ladies and gentlemen (and aggressive men too...)! Welcome to the flashy sign pops up Shatsui quizzer quiz like quiz show!

**_Shatsui_**: -_is sitting in a big fancy red leather chair_- Thank you chives! That'll be all! -waves to chives-

**_Announcer_**: My name...isn't...chives...

**_Shatsui_**: -_stops waving_- ...Oh...It...It isn't? ...Good bye then Jeeves! -_waves again_-

**_Announcer_**: -_sighs and walks off the stage_-

**_Shatsui_**: Ok then, here are our guests! Inuyasha! From the amazing show, Inuyasha! -_flicks on the "you better clap your hands if you wanna live" sign_-

**_People in the audience_**: -_start clapping nervously_-

**_Shatsui_**: -_flicks off the sign_-

**_Inuyasha_**: -_walks over to a small green squishy stool_- You know, the show isn't even really about ME? It's about Kagome. Why did they name the show after ME if it wasn't really about ME?!

**_Shatsui_**: Well, aren't we a little -_cough_- SELF ABSORBED!! -_COUGH!_-

**_Inuyasha_**: What was that?

**_Shatsui_**: Why, Nothing but the lovely birds sitting just above the room! -_points at the dozens of birds_- And I will send them on the crowd later this evening for the viewers entertainment! -_flicks on the sign again and begins clapping_-

**_Audience_**: -_some clap. Others try to escape the building for their lives_.-

**_Shatsui_**: Tut, tut, tut, tut! Let's be reasonable! -_pushes a button that locks all the doors_- Now, our next guest is, Kagome Higurashi! -_turns off sign...and then quickly turns it back on._-

**_Audience_**: -_claps...some are still trying to evacuate the building_-

**_Kagome_**: Hello Shatsui. May I call you Shatsui?

**_Shatsui_**: Why! Of COURSE not! Call me Prudence!

**_Kagome_**: Prudence?

**_Shatsui_**: Yes! Prudence! After the hedgehog I never had!

**_Kagome_**: Oh...Ok Prudence.

**_Shatsui_**: Why on EARTH are you calling me Prudence?! It's not like I never had a hedgehog that I was going to name Prudence!

**_Kagome_**: B-but you just...said..

**_Shatsui_**: Oh goodness gracious! I thought you were a smart girl! No wonder you fail all your tests!

**_Kagome_**: Wha--?!

**_Inuyasha_**: Hey! You have no right talking to Kagome that way!

**_Shatsui_**: Ohohohohohoho! But I DO you silly monkey!

**_Inuyasha_**: Why you-- If you weren't me in all of the Inuyasha quizzes you ever took, I'D--!!

**_Shatsui_**: Wahahahaha! You poor boy. -_presses a large red button that opens a trap door in the floor and both Inuyasha and Kagome fall through screaming_- Whoopsy...

(**My imaginary friend Bob enters.**)

**_Bob_**: Hol--er, I mean-- Shatsui!

**_Shatsui_**: Yo, Bob! What's up?

**_Bob_**: That's just it! Nothing! The birds are gone!

**_Shatsui_**: What?!

**_Bob_**: Johnathon opened up the ceiling and all of the birds escaped! -_grabs his hair and stomps his foot_-

**_Shatsui_**: -_paces back and forth_- What are we going to do?! If the birds are gone, we can't---!

**_Audience_**: -_cheers and applause sound out throughout the room_-

**_Shatsui_**: Oh great God above! ... I guess we're just going to have to use the octopi and rabid zebras.

**_Audience_**: -_stops applauding...starts screaming and trying to escape...again_-

**_Shatsui_**: You poor, poor people! Whatever shall we do?! You were looking forward to the birds!

(**Enter Miroku and Sango**)

**_Miroku_**: What's wrong?! Why are they trying to leave?!

**_Shatsui_**: Mimi-kun!

**_Sango_**: Shatsui! You have gone too far! You're throwing the humans into a sheer panic! -_raises her Hiraikotsu_-

**_Shatsui_**: San-san!

**_Miroku_**: We have to calm them all down! -_readies wind tunnel in case of danger_-

**_Shatsui_**: All I said was I was going to release---- Hey is that a squirrel?

**_Sango_**: No that's just Ship-- -looks over shoulder- Hey, that really is a squirrel...

**_Miroku_**: No! Sango! You're allergic to squirrels! KAZANA! -_opens wind tunnel_-

**_Sango_**: -_screams and holds onto a light pole_-

**_Shatsui_**: -_screams for joy_- I've never been sucked up before! -_throws arms into the air_- Whee!!!

**_Miroku_**: No! I mustn't suck up Shatsui-sama and Sango! -_closes wind tunnel_-

(**Inuyasha pops out of nowhere**)

**_Inuyasha_**: Miroku! What are you doing?!

**_Miroku_**: I had to suck up the squirrel!

(**Enter Kagome**)

**_Kagome_**: But you could have gotten yourself killed!

**_Miroku_**: I don't care! Even if there are poison bees all around us! I had to do it!

**_Inuyasha_**: -_punches Miroku in the stomach_- You idiot! Don't you know we are all strong enough to fend for ourselves?! I have enough power to save us all!

**_Kagome_**: Yeah! And I'm the reincarnation of a dead woman! If we all work together, we can win!

(**Enter Shippo**)

**_Shippo_**: -_sings_- If we all work together we can do iiit------!!

**_Shatsui_**: -_punches Shippo off the screen before he can finish his song_- Okay then!

**_Miroku_**: -_spits_- Gah...

**_Sango_**: We can defend ourselves, Miroku. I don't want you to feel like you have everything on your shoulders and your alone!

**_Kagome_**: Yeah-- H...Heeey! Inuyasha, we could work for the Justice League!

**_Inuyasha_**: But they'd have to give us weird names!

**_Kagome_**: So? I already have them picked out!

**_Inuyasha_**: When did you--?

**_Kagome_**: I always knew we'd join the Justice League, so I picked them out years ago!

**_Inuyasha_**: ...Oh...

**_Kagome_**: -_Takes out a piece of paper_- Here, I'll read... ahem! Sango would be Boomerang Woman, Shippo would be Raccoon Boy---

**_Shippo_**: WHAT?!

**_Kagome_**: ---Miroku would be Black Hole Man, Inuyasha, you'd be The Dog Boy, and I would be Miko Girl--- The Amazing and Spectacular! Here, I also have a list for our arch enemies and rivals and love interests an----

**_Inuyasha_**: Love interests?! -_twitches_-

**_Shatsui_**: Ohohohoho! That's all well and good Kagome, but, you forgot one thing...

**_Kagome_**: What?

**_Shatsui_**: You already belong to a show! And Super Man is engaged to Bat Girl! Aaaahahaha!!! -_pulls long black lever that opens a large trap door that all Inuyasha cast falls through_- Whoopsy...

(**In a large land far away**)

**_Sesshomaru_**: They have yet to pay me for that Puff Puff's commercial.

**_Rin_**: Sue 'em!

**_Sesshomaru_**: No. If I do, it would create a battle. Battles are tedious when unneeded.

**_Rin_**: But what if you are able to make much money from suing them, Sesshomaru-sama?

**Sesshomaru**: …I didn't think about that, Rin. Perhaps I shall ponder suing them.

**Rin**: Hurray for court houses!

**_Sesshomaru_**: Rin, where is Jaken?

**_Rin_**: I do not know M'Lord!

* * *

(**Hanging over a large pot of boiling bacon grease is none other than...**)

**_Jaken_**: HEEELP MEEE!!!! LORD SESSHOMARUUU!!! -dangles from high up-

**_Person_**: Eheh...Eheheheheheh...heh...heheheheheheheh...HEH...HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH...

**_Jaken_**: LOOORD SESSHOMARUUU----AWK! -_faints_-

* * *

**A/N**:

Alright. First I would love to thank everyone for reading and supporting my insane mind. Secondly, I would like to apologize for all of the MANY mistakes I have made is past chapters as far as grammar, punctuation, and spelling goes. When I have time (or when I feel like it) I will revise ALL of the past chapters to make them crisp, clean, and problem free! Thank you all, once again, for reading! It means a lot to me! And please, do check out my other fanfictions! I will begin updating those very soon, as well! Patience is a virtue, and you have all been very patient! Thank you!

**_Shatsui_**


End file.
